Pen-drawn Prank
by BlueFireAwesomeness
Summary: Gilbert has an opportunity to remove some dignity from his younger cousin Monika, and to add more humor to this mostly-serious girl. When he walks into his room while the others are sleeping and he finds a marker, he jumps at that opportunity. How long will it take until the German girl notices a prank has been pulled on her? Human AU, Hetalia and Nyotalia.


Hey everyone! The awesomeness (but not necessarily as awesome as Prussia) is here! I've wanted to finally get this story out to all of you! After reading, reviews and constructive criticism would be nice.

In this alternate universe, there's both Hetalia and Nyotalia existing. So the characters are kind of doubled. Most of the nations are normal students. This story takes place in 2006. Right now, most of the kids are 10-12 years old, and they're 5th and 6th graders.

Here's some of the names used:

Fem!Germany-Monika

Fem!Prussia-Julia (Julchen)

Fem!Austria-Annelise

Male!Hungary-Daniel

Fem!Italy-Margherita (Rita)

Fem!Spain-Isabel

Fem!France-Marie-Anne

Fem!Romano-Chiara

Fem!America-Emily

Fem!England-Alice

Fem!Japan-Sakura

Disclaimer: Hetalia, Nyotalia, and it's characters don't belong to me. I only own this idea of an alternate universe.

* * *

First of all, the Beilschmidt kids would agree that last night was a pleasant night. Since Yesterday Monika and Julia's parents went on a trip, the two girls were now spending time at their cousins' house for a few days.

The girls' cousins, Ludwig and Gilbert, didn't live too far from their home. They all lived in the same suburban neighborhood, each house's wooden exteriors colored differently from the next. The place had a slightly rural feel, which seemed to be the theme of their town, Talia.

Last night they all had a sleep over where Julia and Gilbert, being the awesomely energetic people they are, played video games. Monika and Ludwig, meanwhile, decided to use this time to help each other do their homework. They were dragged into playing soccer with their friends that afternoon.

And today was the I.N. club meeting at the main park.

As of the present, Gilbert slowly opened his sleepy red eyes. He slowly rose out of bed, stretched, yawned, and looked at the time. It was 5:40, much earlier then when the kids usually woke up. Gilbert and Ludwig's parents, Lucia and Leonard, were probably going to work by now. Gilbert, while going to his bedroom where the girls were sleeping in, wondered why he woke up first. He came to a conclusion.

_It's because I'm awesome like that!_

When he slowly snuck into the bedroom to get his clothes for the day, he paused to look at the sleeping sisters. Monika was the one who slept on the floor with her sleeping bag, since Julia took the whole bed to herself.

_Aww! Moni's so cute sleeping like that!_

Gilbert suddenly remembered what happened after school yesterday on Friday. He, Monika, Elizabeta, and Annelise played an around-the-world board game that Monika ended up losing. It was an International club game, so since Monika was the loser and Gilbert was the winner, Monika had to go through with whatever "punishment game" he had in store for her. As Gilbert grabbed his shorts and shirt, he saw a black marker. He instantly had a great idea and smirked.

_This'll be fun._

Gilbert, after going though with this idea, took a picture of his work using his own digital camera. He moved to the bathroom and shut the door, about to change his clothes.

About 30 minutes later, the alarm clock made a loud beeping noise. Julia immediately hit the snooze button with her hand.

"Those freakin loud alarm clocks," Julia mumbled, turning over to go back to sleep.

Her younger sister, Monika on the other hand rose up and started to do her morning routine. She didn't think she needed a mirror to get ready. Later she did the next part in her morning routine, waking her older sister up.

"Julchen! Get your lazy butt up now!" Julchen finally decided to get up so her sister will stop nagging at her.

"Fine!" She groaned. Julchen finally took a good look at her more serious sister's face. From what she saw, Julchen would've cracked up.

Monika's face was the same. Shoulder-length blonde hair, greenish blue eyes, a stern look. However, one thing was different. There was a foolish, curly-looking moustache pen-drawn on her face.

Monika could see that Julchen was holding back her laughter and wondered if something was wrong with her own self.

"Julchen? What's so funny?" Monika raised both of her eyebrows.

Julchen no longer held evidence of laughing and just smiled. "Oh, nothing really. Just remembering that last prank I did."

"Okay…" Monika, to Julchen's relief, just walked out of the door. As soon as Monika was out of earshot, Julia got into a fit of giggles.

_It was Gilbert, wasn't it? That awesome genius!_

Julia got reminded of whom else would be awake just now, and ran downstairs quickly. She was able to skillfully evade her sister looking into the several mirrors in the living room and kitchen. She just acted like the obnoxious sister she was, always putting her face in front of Monika's. When Monika said good morning to Gilbert, Julchen did thumbs up behind her and mouthed "Good job" to him. She then followed Monika to the dining table.

Ludwig was there, reading a book while eating breakfast. He seemed to be engrossed to the book, as he didn't look up from it when Monika and Julia said good morning. When he finally did look up, Monika was getting cereal, and she still had the moustache. Ludwig's eyes widened, his mouth made an O shape, and he dropped the fork he was eating his breakfast with.

Julchen suddenly whispered from behind him, "If you tell her I'll show your friends _the picture._"

Ludwig turned around in alarm and whispered back, "I thought you deleted it!"

"I lied."

Ludwig threw his head back, rolling his eyes. He knew that he should tell, but he decided to let Monika figure it out so she can pound his obnoxious older brother and cousin for it. Plus, he didn't want his friends to see _the picture._ He sighed and directed his attention back to his book.

Julchen ran back into the living room and jumped into the couch next to Gilbert.

"Hey, Gil was that your punishment game for yesterday?'" Julchen made a wide grin.

"Yeah, I totally did!" The two albinos laughed.

Julchen came up with an idea. "I know how to make it more interesting."

"How?"

"We can see how long it takes for her to figure it out. It has to be as long as possible, like, even after the park!"

"I really agree with you! But tons of other people will be there. How can we make sure she doesn't know?"

"I, didn't think of that…"

Gilbert sighed, but after a minute, he was able to come up with something.

"Monika's and our friends will be there! We could tell them to help make sure she doesn't find out, they'll get along with it since it's part of the punishment game! And we could tell other members too. It'll be a game we can all enjoy."

"When both 'Prussias' are involved, the awesomeness gets doubled!" Julia and Gilbert then proceed to do a fist bump.

Several minutes later, the four kids proceeded to get their bikes for the park. Then Roderich, his younger sister Annelise, and the Hedervary twins; Daniel and Elizabeta soon joined them.

Annelise, having been annoyed by Monika the last day, didn't say anything. The "Prussias" pressed their fingers to their lips. Roderich decided to say nothing either, as he had an idea of what would happen when Monika found out.

Daniel and Elizabeta just didn't notice since they sped on their bikes past the other six.

Monika and Ludwig, the pair's codename being "Germany", walked to their friends. Julia and Gilbert followed after them.

"Moni! You're here!"

Margherita, Monika's Italian best friend, hastily ran over and hugged Monika, who later pried the shorter brown-haired girl off. Rita smiled and was able to look at the moustache on Monika's face. Rita's expression changed to confusion.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

Rita's cousin, Feliciano walked over to the German girl. He was also staring at the moustache. "Umm, Isn't there…"

Before he got to finish his sentence, he watched Gilbert who was behind Monika snicker and did the very gesture that meant, "this is a secret, keep quiet."

"Uhhh," Feli looked over to Ludwig. The German boy was saying nothing, just crossing his arms. So the two Italians just kept quiet.

Julchen told Francis, Antonio, Isabel, and Marie-Anne about the prank. The three girls were giggling; talking about how miraculous it is that Monika still never noticed anything. The boys were spreading the word and assisting Gilbert to keep the secret hidden. Lovino cracked up as soon as he saw the moustache, and Chiara was trying to stifle her own laughing, but Monika still didn't notice. The rest of the "Allies" kept smiling and giggling (mostly the girls) about Monika being naïve.

"Ya know, Ally," Emily starts, "I think Gilbert's actually really cool for once since Monika's _still_ oblivious."

"Once again, it's _Alice _git."

Even during the "meeting," which was chaotic, as most meetings went, she still didn't know. And she certainly didn't notice when she was playing soccer with her friends. It was a miracle that she didn't know at this point, you'd think that she'd suspect something from the weird looks that she was getting.

"Ms. Italy, do you think it's a good idea to not do anything?" Sakura, Monika's Japanese friend asked, sitting on a swing next to Rita. Kiku, Sakura's closest friend, was standing up next to them.

"Ve, I think it's kind of funny seeing how Ms. Germany is serious with a moustache!"

"…I see, I might as well take a picture since this won't last forever." With that, Kiku snapped a picture from his digital camera.

Later on, Monika, Rita, Sakura and Julchen went shopping and got to eat some ice cream. During the time there, Monika once had to chase Rita when she was pursuing a stray kitty. The people Monika passed were stopping for a moment to look at the girl that unknowingly had a moustache drawn on her face.

After that, they went over to Margherita's house.

It wasn't long until the time was 5 P.M.

At that time, Gilbert and Ludwig's mother, Lucia called for the kids to go back home.

When they went to the house, Lucia was there at the entrance to welcome them home. But then she noticed the moustache and was about to question Monika about it. That was when Julia decided to sprint away with Monika so they could play a video game.

Monika was done with her homework, so she halfheartedly played that video game with Julia and Gilbert. Ludwig still wanted to read.

A few minutes into the game and Monika paused so she could go to the bathroom.

"Are you sure you have to go _now_?" Julchen was internally panicking a little. She wanted her to wait until the end of the day to see the truth.

Monika raised an eyebrow. "Ja. What? You have a problem with that?"

With that, Gilbert said nothing else. When Monika left, Ludwig looked up from his book.

"Busted."

Gilbert sent him a disapproving glare. "Really, West?"

Monika made her way to the first floor bathroom. She was about to wash her hands when she looked into the mirror. Her eyes narrowed, and she brought her face closer to the mirror.

She had a moustache drawn on her!

Monika's eyebrow twitched. Since when was this on her? Was this on since the morning?! Anger was building up on her and she made a good guess of who was the culprit. She stormed out of the bathroom.

"GILBERT!"

The three other kids heard footsteps approaching and they saw Monika. She was furious. She turned and glared at Gilbert.

"Uhh…"

The next second, she sprinted over, grabbed him while he yelled, and gave him a surprisingly successful German Suplex.

"YOU CHICKENHEAD! What in the holy heck did you do to me?!"

That was when Julia cracked up. She said between laughs, "More…than…six…hours! Can't…believe it…took you…this…long!"

"Ugh! You…" Monika by this time was standing up and having her glare focused on her older sister. She then turned and walked to Ludwig, who was just giving her a blank stare.

"You! My own 'nation partner'!" She pointed an accusing finger at him. "How could you not tell me?"

Ludwig coughed, then answered, "Well, first of all, you did owe Gilbert a punishment game. Second of all, I was interested in seeing how you would figure this out. So I just went along with it. And I got blackmailed."

Monika lowered her head and looked at the ground dejectedly. "Why me…all of you suck…" She dragged herself back to the bathroom. Gilbert sat up, dazed, still recovering from the suplex, ("Totally worth it.") Julchen was ending her own laughter, and Ludwig just stared at the spot where Monika previously was.

"You know," Gilbert started, "That moustache doesn't really make her look Italian, even though it looked like one of Lovino's fake ones."

"I know right?" Julia commented. "I guess Germans are Germans everywhere."

They then heard more exasperated shouting from the bathroom.

"MEIN GOTT YOU USED PERMANENT PEN?!"

* * *

**A/N: And that was another story in my "Adventures in Talia" series.**

**Oh my god; that was funny.**

**I feel kind of bad for Monika. That was a pretty mean prank.**

**Well, this was a story that took about a few weekends to finish. I got this idea from one part of the manga Strawberry Marshmallow, and from one fanfic I read about Italy writing a moustache on Germany's face. And you're probably wondering what _the picture_ is. I'll tell you this, it would make Ludwig's parents mad, and it would be embarrassing.**

**In my headcanon, i'd think that Fem!America and Prussia are rivals, but Fem!America has a better relationship with Fem!Prussia. As for America, well, he's not in this town yet! XD**

**Also about the Germans are Germans everywhere, I'm not actually racist or was trying to be, but that was a line from the anime. Y'know, from the episode where Japan says "Pasta!" I just wanted to add more dialogue and make this more entertaining! Kay? I'm new to this!**

**The International Club is a club of the characters who are nations in the original series. Emily created it, and she's also the leader. And we all pretty much would know how things would turn out.**

**Thank you for reading! And review please!**


End file.
